Sasuke's Note
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Sakura tak sengaja menjatuhkan selembar kertas dari buku milik Sasuke. Mungkin memang agak aneh bagi seorang pria menulis diary, tapi itulah nyatanya. Selembar kertas itu berisi bagaimana dengan teganya Sakura memutuskan Sasuke yang baru menjadi pacarnya selama beberapa hari karena suatu alasan. Dan Sakura benar-benar menyesal, adakah kesempatan kedua baginya?/ Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari _quotes _dari Bob Marley yang maknanya luar biasa menurut saya. Dan saya meletakkan _quotes _itu di akhir chapter. Kali ini saya benar-benar menghancurkan image seorang Uchiha Sasuke hahahaha. Biar nggak mainstream gitu, kan kebanyakan Sakura terus yang disiksa.

Selamat membaca

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Sasuke's Note**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kelas berukuran enam puluh empat meter persegi itu hening, hanya ada suara buku yang diletakkan di atas meja dengan perlahan. Sakura Haruno membagikan buku milik murid-murid di kelasnya. Pekerjaannya dilakukan dengan mudah karena kebetulan di kelas itu hanya ada dia. Sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Gadis berambut <em>pink <em>ini tak bisa meninggalkan tugasnya begitu saja kemudian menyusul Ino dan Karin yang sudah pergi ke kantin terlebih dahulu. Seorang ketua kelas juga harus bisa menjadi contoh bagi penghuni kelas, kan?

Satu persatu buku di tangannya diletakkan sesuai dimana pemilik buku itu duduk. Buku terakhir yang dipegangnya adalah buku milik Sasuke Uchiha. Buku itu bersampul cokelat dan cukup rapi untuk tingkatan seorang lelaki. Mata Sakura memandangi sebuah buku yang juga bersampul cokelat yang sama seperti buku pelajaran lainnya. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah di atas sampul buku itu tidak ada tulisan _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Pernah menjadi kekasih Sasuke tak ayal membuat Sakura tahu beberapa kebiasaan pemuda yang suka menyendiri ini. Pemuda dengan kacamata bundar tebal yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya itu tak pernah meninggalkan mejanya dengan kondisi sebuah benda berada di atasnya. Mejanya selalu kosong, rapi dan bersih.

_Mungkin ia lupa memasukkan buku ini ke dalam tas_, pikir Sakura. Gadis ini menolehkan kepala ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ia mengangkat buku catatan Sasuke dan buku yang tak ada nama pemiliknya itu. Anak pemilik Haruno Corp. ini hendak memasukkan kedua buku itu ke dalam tas Sasuke.

Sret!

Sakura memandangi selembar kertas yang jatuh dari buku yang dipegangnya. Entah dari buku yang mana kertas tersebut jatuh. Ia langsung saja memungut kertas tersebut. Dibacanya kertas sobekan dari pertengahan buku itu. Sesaat matanya membelalak terkejut, kertas yang semula ia kira adalah kertas ulangan rupanya sebuah catatan pribadi Sasuke, mirip dengan diary. Bedanya catatan ini hanya satu lembar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_1 Desember_

_Dia semakin cantik, hari ini ia menjadi petugas upacara bersama Ino dan Karin. Aku hanya tersenyum dalam keheningan ketika melihatnya kala itu. Di kantin, ia selalu memesan menu yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Badannya tetap langsing meskipun ia mengkonsumsi _fast food _setiap hari._

_2 Desember_

_Untuk pertama kalinya dia menghampiri mejaku. Ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan aku yang duduk. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku dapatn mencium aroma shampo yang dipakainya. Rambut _pink _seleher itu terlihat lembut, andai saja aku bisa mengelusnya. Ia tak berbicara banyak padaku, hanya menanyakan beberapa rumus tentang kemagnetan dan ia menanyakan nomor ponselku. Itu saja sudah cukup membuatku senang._

_3 Desember_

_Ponsel kuno milikku berbunyi, satu pesan dari Sakura. Dia sudah putus dengan Gaara, begitulah isi pesannya. Tanpa sadar aku langsung meneleponnya dan mendadak kaku setelah mendengar suaranya dari sana. Aku tak berpengalaman dalam urusan cinta dan menghibur wanita. Yang dapat kukatakan hanyalah _Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik, berjuanglah. _Ketika itu aku mendengar bahwa ia mendengus, mungkin ia sedang berpikir bahwa mengirimiku pesan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membantu. Tapi kemudian ia berterima kasih kepadaku. Dua kata itu mampu membuatku untuk sulit tidur._

_4 Desember_

_Hari ini mungkin hari sialku. Sepeda bututku tak sengaja menabrak sepeda motor Gaara ketika hendak berbelok di perempatan. Ketika di sekolah, dengan sengaja ia menyenggol bahuku dengan kasar dari belakang. Kacamata satu-satunya milikku jatuh dan ia bersama anak buahnya pergi begitu saja. _

_Dengan sedikit memicingkan mata aku mencari kacamataku. Ketika itu tanganku entah sengaja atau tidak terinjak oleh seseorang berambut merah terang. Dari penglihatanku yang buram itu kukira dia Karin. Aku dengar Sakura menyuruh Karin meminta maaf padaku, tapi Karin tak melakukannya. Aku menemukan kacamataku lantas memakainya dan pergi menuju kelas._

_Pulang sekolah, langit tampak mendung. Aku hanya berdiri di depan gedung sekolah dan menatap Sakura yang terpaut jarak sekitar lima puluh meter. Dia, Ino dan Karin selalu pulang bersama menggunakan mobil pribadi Ino. Aku sempat mendengar ketika mereka lewat di sampingku dan mereka bercerita tentang langit saat ini. Kudengar Sakura menyukai hujan dan sudah lama ia tak melihat hujan._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil Ino datang, Karin membentangkan payung yang dibawanya dan berjalan bersama Sakura. Setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, Karin kembali ke tempat Ino dan berjalan bersama menuju mobil. _

_Aku tersenyum kecil ketika mobil itu melaju meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Hujan kali ini tidak terlalu deras, mungkin beberapa menit lagi aku bisa pulang dengan sepeda bututku dalam keadaan kering._

_5 Desember_

_Hari ini benar-benar aneh, sedari tadi Sakura memperhatikanku. Ketika kupergoki, ia tak memalingkan wajah atau merona malu tetapi malah tersenyum kepadaku. Aku yang menjadi malu kemudian kembali menatap papan tulis. Pulang sekolah, Sakura menghampiriku yang sedang mengeluarkan sepeda butut yang terparkir di antara motor-motor kelas atas. Dia menyapaku dan berdiri di sebelahku. Karena gugup ditambah aku yang jarang bersosialisasi, aku hanya menggumam pelan untuk merespon segala perkataannya. Mungkin sekarang ia berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang benar-benar dingin._

_Tiba-tiba dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya pulang karena Ino dan Karin hendak pergi ke mall. Aku bilang kalau arah rumah kami berbeda. Dia menunduk dan matanya yang seindah batu emerald itu tak lagi menatapku. _

_Sebenarnya aku mau saja mengantarkannya pulang, tapi aku tak ingin Sakura menanggung malu karena seorang pemuda culun dengan sebuah sepeda butut mengantarkannya memasuki perumahan paling elit di kota kami._

_Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum padaku. Aku dibuat bingung karena sikapnya yang berubah tiba-tiba sampai setelah itu ia berjinjit dan mencium bibirku. Aku terpaku karena ciuman pertamaku telah diambilnya. Dia meninggalkanku setelah berkata bahwa ia menyukaiku dan aku harus menjadi pacarnya. Besok ia akan menungguku di taman kota jam sepuluh._

_Aku masih takut dan pikiranku kalut. Bohong bila aku bilang aku tidak senang, aku amat senang bahkan agak terkejut karena dia yang mengutarakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi sesuatu mengganjal di hatiku, aku sendiri tak tahu apa itu._

_6 Desember_

_Hari ini kencan pertamaku. Dengan pakaian paling bagus yang kumiliki, aku berangkat menggunakan sepeda bututku ke taman kota yang jaraknya sekitar dua kilometer. Karena bersemangat aku tak tahu berapa menit yang kuhabiskan untuk menuju ke taman kota. _

_Dia terlihat cantik dengan dress putih dan sebuah jepit kupu-kupu disematkan di rambut _pink_nya. Taman itu terlihat cukup ramai, ia mengajakku untuk pergi ke sebuah restoran. Untung saja tadi malam aku memecahkan celengan ayam yang terbuat dari keramik yang kupakai sejak kelas dua SMP. Dari tiga tahun menabung itu aku mendapatkan uang lumayan. Tujuh ratus lima puluh ribu dari uang saku yang tidak seberapa. Kami makan steak dan minum jus. Aku berkata padanya bahwa aku yang akan membayar. Dan sedikit terkejut, dua ratus ribu harus kuserahkan ketika menerima kertas pembayarannya._

_Maklum saja, restoran ini memiliki suasana yang cukup menenangkan dengan dekorasi serba cokelat dan alami. Steak yang kami makan juga rasanya cukup sedap. Lebih mudah menghabiskan uang daripada mencari uang untuk dikumpulkan. Jadi sama saja, kita mengumpulkan uang untuk dihabiskan._

_Ketika itu dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya pulang. Aku mengalah dan mengantarnya pulang. Perumahannya hanya satu kilometer dari sini. Dia tidak terlihat malu dibonceng dengan sepeda butut dan pemuda culu sepertiku. Aku semakin yakin bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Ingin kutepis rasa takut untuk berpacaran dengannya dan kini setidaknya rasa takut itu berkurang. _

_Sempat kutanya kenapa ia ingin kuantar pulang. Dan jawabannya membuat denyut nadiku bertambah cepat. Ia menjawab bahwa ia ingin bersama dengan orang yang menawan hatinya lebih lama. Dan kalau naik sepeda, angin yang menerpa kulitnya akan terasa sejuk dan menenangkan._

_Dia turun dari sepeda, kemudian mencium pipiku sekilas. Menurutnya hari ini akan ada badai dan ia mengingatkanku untuk menutup jendela agar aku tidak kedinginan. Aku tersenyum lalu mengelus rambutnya sejenak. Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar aku akhirnya pergi dari depan rumahnya._

_7 Desember_

_Hari Minggu cukup membosankan. Aku memilih untuk mengirimi Sakura pesan dan dari berkirim pesan itu kami bertukar cerita banyak hal sampai siang hari. Kupikir ia pasti tertidur atau sedang sibuk ketika ia tak lagi membalas pesanku. Aku memakluminya. Pada malam hari aku sengaja tidak mengirim pesan untuknya. Mungkin ia sedang belajar dan aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Aku meninggalkan ponsel dengan layar kekuningan dan masih belum ada aplikasi kamera dan internet itu di atas ranjang lalu pergi tidur._

_8 Desember_

_Hari ini hari Senin. Aku datang cukup terlambat karana ban sepedaku bocor setelah melindas sebuah paku payung. Ketika di koridor sekolah dan hendak berbelok ke kiri, aku dapat mendengar suara yang familiar dari arah tangga. Aku berhenti melangkah dan mendengarkan suara yang semakin lama semakin sayup-sayup._

_Yang dapat kudengar adalah _Kau hebat, Sakura-chan. Permintaanku sudah dipenuhi, sekarang kau tinggal memutuskan hubungan dengan Uchiha itu saja.

_Aku masih terdiam di bawah tangga ketika suara itu semakin pelan, mungkin mereka menaiki tangga yang lebih tinggi. Yang kudengar terakhir kalinya adalah _Kalau kau tidak ulang tahun aku tidak mau melakukannya. Kasihan dia

_Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Dadaku sesak ketika mendengarnya, mungkinkan yang tengah berbicara itu Sakura? Memangnya ada berapa orang yang bernama Sakura di sekolah ini?_

_Pulang sekolah, Sakura mengajakku ke atap dan aku hanya menurutinya. Dia berada di hadapanku namun matanya melihat ke arah lain._

Kita…. Putus saja, ya?

_Aku terkejut bukan main. Kami baru dua hari menjadi sepasang kekasih lalu ia memutuskanku. Katika kutanya alasannya, ia hanya menjawab bahwa aku pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya. Mungkin memang benar Sakura memacariku hanya karena permintaan salah satu temannya yang berulang tahun._

_Aku mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di atap. Aku merasa dipermainkan olehnya. Ah, tidak sepenuhnya benar. Akulah yang bodoh karena sudah berharap lebih padanya. Aku baru ingat bahwa dia mengikuti klub drama dan dia menyukai theater, opera dan sejenisnya. Pantas saja aktingnya cukup bagus ketika di hadapanku._

_Aku segera ke tempat parkir dan mengeluarkan sepedaku dengan cepat. Mataku perih serasa ingin menangis. Tapi aku adalah lelaki dan aku takkan menjadi cengeng hanya karena putus cinta. Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal aku tak pantas untuknya._

_Aku, Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda culun berkacamata tebal yang kurang pergaulan dan miskin. Hanya tinggal di rumah yang ada di gang sempit dekat pinggiran kota_

_Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik dan modis. Ketua kelas dan idaman banyak pria. Tinggal di perumahan paling elit di kota ini._

_Aku sadar bahwa kami benar-benar berbeda bagai minyak dan air yang tak bisa bersatu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kamu bilang kamu cinta hujan_

_Tapi kamu pakai payung 'tuk berjalan di bawahnya_

_Kamu bilang kamu cinta mentari_

_Tapi kamu berteduh dari sinarnya_

_Kamu bilang kamu cinta angin_

_Tapi kamu tutup jendela saat dia datang_

_Karena itulah aku takut saat kamu bilang kamu cinta aku_

_-_Bob Marley-

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter II updated. Thanks for reading and sorry I can't reply any reviews in previous chapter

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's Note**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

**.**

…..

Bibir Sakura Haruno bergetar setelah selesai membacanya. Tangannya ikut gemetaran sampai kertas yang dipegangnya terjatuh dan melayang-layang tertarik gravitasi. Dadanya sakit seolah ada seseorang yang telah memukulnya. Ia hanya membaca selembar kertas itu tapi rasanya sudah menyedihkan sekali. Bagaimana rasanya ditipu, dijauhi dan merasa sendirian. Semua itu pernah dirasakan oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura benar-benar jahat. Ia mempermainkan perasaan Sasuke, seenak hati datang dan seenak hati pergi seperti jelangkung bahkan lebih kejam dari itu. Ia mengajak Sasuke pergi ke restoran mahal saat berkencan dan membuat Sasuke membayar menggunakan tabungannya. Padahal dua ratus ribu adalah nominal kecil baginya. Dengan tega ia memacari Sasuke hanya dalam hitungan hari karena permintaan Ino sebagai kado ulang tahunnya.

Kaki kecil berbalut sepatu putih itu melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Koridor tampak ramai dengan murid yang berlalu-lalang dan sesekali tampak guru-guru tengah berjalan seraya memeluk beberapa buku panduan mengajarnya. Kantin sekolah tak terlalu jauh dari kelas. Matanya mencari kedua sahabatnya yang sudah tak asing lagi dan ia menemukan keduanya di sebuah meja paling pojok dengan beberapa makanan ada di atas meja.

Gadis berambut _pink _ini menghampiri Ino dan Karin lalu duduk di depan mereka. Ditatapnya makanan yang sudah ada di atas meja. Terdapat nampan cokelat berisi kentang goreng lengkap dengan saus dan segelas _lemon tea_.

Ino menunjuk nampan cokelat yang makanannya masih utuh. "Itu untukmu, Sakura. Kami membeli duluan karena takut kehabisan."

Karin mengangguk dan meletakkan _burrito _miliknya di atas nampan. Diteguknya segelas air putih dingin yang ada di sampingnya. "Kenapa lama sekali?" satu alis milik gadis berambut merah terang ini terangkat ke atas.

Sakura mengambil _lemon tea _yang dibelikan Ino. "_Thanks_." Ia menyedot sedikit minumannya lalu kembali meletakkannya. "Ada kertas siswa yang berceceran, jadi aku membereskannya," dustanya.

Karin kembali mengambil _burrito _miliknya dan melahapnya, tak menunggu selesai mengunyah ia kembali berbicara pada Sakura. "Kau itu ketua kelas atau babu kelas, sih?" ucapnya sedikit tidak jelas karena terhalang makanan di mulutnya.

Sakura mendengus keras namun setelahnya tak menjawab ucapan Karin. Ia mulai menikmati kentang gorengnya yang sudah agak dingin. Perihal Sasuke ia masih terbayang-bayang atas kesalahannya terhadap pemuda itu. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa nanti ia akan mencari Sasuke untuk meminta maaf dan mengembalikan uang yang sudah dihabiskan untuk membayar restoran ketika mereka kencan.

…..

.

.

.

_Dia tidak ada di kelas_, pikir Sakura ketika bel istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi. Baru saja Pak Asuma meninggalkan kelas, tapi Sasuke sudah menghilang duluan entah kemana. Sakura segera keluar dari kelas untuk mencari Sasuke, tak peduli dengan Karin dan Ino yang meneriakkan namanya sedari tadi.

Ia mencari di kantin. Kantin masih sepi dan Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Sakura memikirkan tempat mana lagi yang biasanya dikunjungi murid-murid ketika istirahat.

_Mungkin ia pergi ke toilet_, pikir Sakura lagi. Namun langkahnya terhenti sebelum ia berada di depan toilet pria. Tak mungkin ia memeriksa satu-satu bilik toilet dan meneriakkan nama Sasuke. Pada akhirnya ia bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu toilet wanita yang bersebelahan dengan toilet pria. Jadi dengan begitu ia dapat mengetahui apabila Sasuke keluar dari toilet pria.

Namun usahanya tak berbuah hasil, sepuluh menit berdiri di sana Sasuke tak kunjung keluar dari toilet. Mungkin Sasuke memang tidak berada di toilet. Sakura menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali mencari Sasuke. Tujuannya kini adalah atap sekolah. Namun sama saja, Sasuke tidak berada di sana.

Kakinya yang sudah sedikit pegal melangkah menuju ruang musik. Namun nihil, ruang musik itu kosong. Dari jendela lantai tiga ini dapat dilihat bahwa lapangan bola di depan sekolah sedang digunakan beberapa murid. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang rambutnya mirip Sasuke.

Ruangan terakhir yang ada di pikirannya adalah lapangan basket _indoor_. Sakura mengusap pelipisnya yang mulai berkeringat. Pintu besar yang menghubungkan koridor dan lapangan basket itu tertutup rapat. Sakura mendorong pintu itu dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Sakura merasa lega, Sasuke berada di sini. Suara decitan sepatu bergema ketika pemuda itu mendribel bola dan berlari menuju ring basket. Pemuda berkacamata itu melompat dan melemparkan bolanya ke ring. Sakura baru tahu kalau Sasuke sangat jago bermain basket, namun Sasuke tak pernah mendaftarkan diri jadi pemain basket sekolah.

Sasuke tak juga menyadari kehadiran orang lain di lapangan itu, kalaupun ia tahu bahwa Sakura ada di lapangan ini toh ia juga tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus saja mendribel bola dan beberapa kali melemparnya ke ring.

"Ehm." Sakura berdehem agak kerasa agar Sasuke mendengarnya. Usahanya membuahkan hasil, namun Sasuke hanya berhenti mendribel bola dan berdiri terdiam di tempatnya.

Suasana semakin canggung dan Sakura tahu kalau ia harus memulai percakapan lebih dahulu. "Aku ingin meminta maaf perihal apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kita." Gadis ini sudah siap apabila Sasuke melontarkan kata-kata cacian kepadanya, menganggapnya _playgirl, _jalang atau apapun itu ia sudah siap karena ini memang salahnya.

Namun dugaannya salah, Sasuke masih berdiam diri dengan bola basket yang masih memantul di dekat kakinya. Hati Sakura mencelos, meminta maaf padanya tak semudah meminta nomor ponselnya tempo hari. Sakura kemudian merogoh saku bajunya dan mengambil dua lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Dan…. Ini untuk mengganti uang tabunganmu yang kaupakai untuk membayar makanan saat kita kencan." Sakura hendak berjalan ke arah Sasuke, namun ternyata pemuda itu sudah berjalan duluan ke arahnya. Sesaat senyuman hendak mengembang di wajah cantik gadis ini ketika dikiranya Sasuke hendak berjalan ke arahnya.

Namun salah, Sasuke hanya berjalan tanpa berkata apapun ketika melewatinya. Dia bahkan tak menatap Sakura sama sekali dan pergi begitu saja keluar dari lapangan basket dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sendirian. Sakura merasa sakit, harga dirinya sebagai perempuan seolah dijatuhkan. Ia melemparkan secara asal uang yang telah dipegangnya. Bibirnya bergetar sementara pandangannya semakin berkaca-kaca.

Ia merasa bahwa dicaci Sasuke masih lebih baik daripada didiamkan. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu. Jika dengan cara _to the point _tidak berhasil, maka ia akan melakukan cara lain.

…..

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura melihat perubahan yang sangat jelas dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak lagi mengenakan kacamata tebalnya. Sejumput poni juga berada di dahi, dan kedua sisi kepalanya. Rambut belakangnya diberi sedikit _gel _dan lebih mencuat ke atas.

Gadis ini bahkan seperti lupa bernafas ketika berpapasan dengannya. Reaksi gadis-gadis di kelas juga hampir sama, terkejut dan mereka terus menatap hingga Sasuke duduk di bangkunya. Sakura melihat Karin menghampiri pemuda Uchiha itu dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar Uchiha?" tanya Karin tak percaya. Pandangan gadis Uzumaki ini tak lepas dari Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Karin menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah dengan seksama. Pakaian pemuda itu tak lagi rapi bersih seperti dahulu. Kemejanya dikeluarkan dengan dasi di kerah kemejanya tidak diikat dengan rapi.

Karin mengacungkan jempolnya, "Perubahan yang bagus." Gadis ini kemudian bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya ketika bel berbunyi. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Uchiha yang benar-benar berubah itu. Ia tampan, Sakura mengakuinya. Namun ia masih saja merasa bersalah pada Sasuke perihal kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak baris satu dan dua silahkan mengambil kertas di depan." Tsunade, guru sains yang tengah mengajar di kelas menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengawasi muridnya ketika mengambil gulungan kertas di atas meja guru.

"Hei, kau dapat siapa?" celoteh murid-murid itu terdengar sementara murid yang duduk di baris tiga dan empat masih duduk di bangku masing-masing dan menatap penasaran apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Baiklah, itu adalah nama pasangan kalian. Hafalkan tentang bab atom dan presentasikan minggu depan bersama _partner _yang kalian dapat." Tsunade mengemasi buku pedomannya lalu keluar dari kelas sebelum bel berbunyi, namun tak lama setelahnya bel berbunyi. Murid-murid masih heboh dengan pasangan presentasinya.

Sakura masih menatap tak percaya tulisan yang ada di kertas yang diambilnya. Ia harus berpasangan dengan Sasuke untuk tugas ini. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, kemudian berjalan menuju Sasuke yang masih duduk tenang di bangkunya. "Sasuke-_san_, kau satu kelompok denganku. Kuharap kita bisa bekerjasama." Gadis berambut _pink _ini tak percaya ia akan mengatakannya dengan lancar meskipun nadanya agak aneh.

Mendapatkan pasangan berkelompok dengan Sasuke mungkin membawa sedikit keberuntungan baginya. Ia dapat mendekati Sasuke dan berusaha agar pemuda itu memaafkannya tanpa harus terlihat konyol dan terkesan mencari perhatian. Ia bisa saja menghampiri Sasuke setiap saat dengan alasan _Ini tugas kelompok, kuharap kau bisa bekerjasama_.

Sasuke juga tidak terlalu merisaukan keberadaan Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini ia cenderung seperti patung, tepatnya ketika ia berubah model dari gaya berpakaian hingga gaya rambutnya. Sasuke juga tidak menghiraukan beberapa siswi yang mulai sering mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ia acuh dan seolah-olah ia berada di dunia ini hanya sendiri.

"Sasuke, menurutmu apa nanti harus menjelaskan letak neutron dan elektron?" Sakura menggeserkan sedikit buku pelajarannya ke meja Sasuke.

Pemuda itu melihat sedikit halaman buku sains Sakura. "Terserah kau saja." Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda itu meninggalkan bangkunya dan pergi keluar kelas.

Sakura mendengus sebal, pemuda itu semakin sulit didekati. Ia menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan Sasuke ketika pemuda itu masih bersikap hangat padanya. Bayangkan saja, dalam kurun waktu yang singkat itu ia tak memilih untuk mengenal Sasuke lebih dalam. Misalnya mengajaknya bermain ke pantai pada hari Minggu atau berkunjung ke rumah pemuda itu. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan dapat mengenal Sasuke lebih dekat. Dulu Sasuke begitu pemalu, mungkin sedikit saja menggodanya dapat membuat pemuda itu merona.

Namun penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, Sasuke yang sekarang tak sama seperti yang dulu. Ia begitu dingin, kaku dan sulit digapai. Seolah tak ada celah lagi untuk Sakura masuk ke relung hati Sasuke, dan mengulangi semuanya dari awal.

.

.

.

Tepat seminggu kemudian, tiba saatnya mereka mempresentasikan hasil hafalan mereka tentang bab atom. Malangnya, Sakura harus tampil di depan kelas tanpa Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu absen semenjak ia mengalami kecelakaan ringan dua hari lalu ketika hendak berangkat sekolah.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sakura tak dapat mengontrol dirinya agar tidak menoleh pada bangku kosong yang biasanya ditempati Sasuke. Istirahatpun ia tak ingin pergi ke kantin bersama Ino dan Karin. Ia memilih duduk di bangku Sasuke kemudian menumpu kepalanya di atas meja dan tertidur sejenak hingga bel berbunyi.

Pulang sekolah Sakura memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Berkat kedekatannya dengan Shizune-_sensei_ yang menjaga ruang Tata Usaha, ia dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi tentang alamat Sasuke.

Perlu taksi untuk mengantarkan Sakura ke rumah Sasuke yang alamatnya saja ia bahkan tak pernah mendengarnya. Taksi itu kemudian berhenti di pinggiran kota, dan tepat di depan toko milik orang Tionghoa yang sedang tutup. Sakura harus mencari rumah Sasuke dengan masuk ke dalam gang kecil yang ada di antara dua bangunan toko. Jalan di gang itu agak becek karena hujan semalam, dinding sepanjang gang kecil itu pun penuh coretan-coretan dari _pilox_, mulai dari _grafitti _hingga tulisan kata-kata kotor.

Hingga Sakura menemukan rumah dengan nomor 14. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, mungkin lebarnya hanya enam sampai delapan meter namun bertingkat dua. Rumah itu dindingnya terbuat dari papan kayu dengan cat hijau yang sudah kusam.

Di garasi kecil rumah itu terparkir sepeda butut yang Sakura kenali adalah milik Sasuke. Rumah itu tidak memiliki bel sehingga Sakura memilih mengetuk pintu rumah. Tak lama setelah itu seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu.

"Selamat siang, Bibi. Benarkah ini rumah Sasuke Uchiha?"

Wanita paruh baya yang dari wajah dan rambut itu sudah mirip sekali dengan Sasuke itu mengangguk. "Kau temannya Sasuke, ya? Silahkan masuk." Wanita itu membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar Sakura dapat masuk. "Sasuke ada di kamarnya di lantai dua. Di pintunya ada huruf S."

Sakura mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Bibi." Gadis berambut _pink _ini mulai menaiki tangga kayu yang ada di rumah itu. Rumah Sasuke memang tidak terlalu mewah dan besar, tapi setidaknya masih layak dihuni. Setiap lantai itu berderit pelan kitika diinjaknya. Pada akhirnya ia menemukan pintu yang dimaksud oleh ibu Sasuke.

Sakura mencoba mengetuknya, namun tidak mendapat jawaban. "Sasuke?" Dari dalam kamar itu tidak terdengar suara apapun. Dengan perlahan ia membukanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang kecil berlapis sprei putih gadingnya. Pandangannya teralihkan kepada sebuah kipas agin kecil yang ada di atas meja. Sakura berjalan dan mematikannya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau menyalakan kipas terus-menerus." Ia mematikan kipas angin kecil itu, lalu berjalan menuju pinggir ranjang Sasuke dan duduk di dekat kaki pemuda itu. Sakura tersenyum tipis menatap Sasuke yang tertidur lelap. Dengkuran halus pemuda itu mengisi kesunyian kamar berukuran kecil itu. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur.

Sebuah selimut tipis yang ada di ujung ranjang itu diambilnya, lalu dibentangkannya agar menutupi tubuh Sasuke hingga ke dadanya. Sakura kemudian duduk kembali di dekat kaki Sasuke dan memandangi pemuda yang masih berada di alam mimpinya itu. Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan agar lebih dekat dengan wajah Sasuke yang diakuinya ternyata cukup tampan itu.

"_Get well soon, _Sasuke." Ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Sasuke.

Grep!

Sakura terkejut ketika pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh Sasuke dengan gerakan yang cepat. Dengan ini ia tertangkap basah menjenguk Sasuke sekaligus menyentuh Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke namun pemuda itu malah mempererat cengkramannya. Gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas ini menghela nafas pelan, lalu memilih duduk di dekat Sasuke tepat di samping perut pemuda itu. "Aku menjengukmu, tentu saja."

Sasuke hanya diam setelah Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya, ia kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan Sakura. Ia bahkan tak mau memandang Sakura yang ada di dekatnya sama sekali.

"Aku sudah membaca catatanmu." Sakura menunduk dan memandangi kedua tangannya. "Aku ini jahat ya, aku mempermainkanmu sesuka hatiku. Aku memintamu menjadi pacarku lalu memutuskanmu seenaknya. Aku menghabiskan uang tabunganmu," Sakura mengingat-ingat apalagi yang ditulis Sasuke di kertasnya itu, namun ia tak terlalu banyak mengingatnya, "dan masih banyak lagi perilaku burukku terhadapmu."

Sakura menunggu respon dari Sasuke, namun pemuda itu masih diam saja. Sakura tahu kalau meskipun Sasuke mengacuhkannya, pemuda itu masih mendengarkannya. "Aku ke sini ingin meminta maaf padamu, Sasuke. Dan bisakah kita mengulang semuanya dari awal?"

Pertanyaannya itu sukses membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan mendalam. Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu memilih untuk duduk dan menyandar di sandaran ranjangnya. "Kau yang memulai semuanya, kau yang mengakhirinya."

Sakura mengangguk lesu, "Aku tahu, dan aku begitu jahat meninggalkan pemuda sebaik dirimu."

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau suka hujan. Lalu kenapa kau pakai payung?"

Sakura terdiam tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Yang ada di pikirannya saat itu adalah mungkin Sasuke mencoba membelokkan pembicaraan ke topik lain.

"Karena itulah, aku takut ketika kamu bilang bahwa kamu mencintaiku."

Sakura tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetar. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan kepala yang tegak. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya. "Bila kau tak mau memperbaiki masa lalu itu, bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai... teman?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum senang karena usahanya kini berbuah hasil. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ia bergerak maju dan memeluk Sasuke yang masih sakit. "Aku berjanji takkan pernah merusak kepercayaanmu, seperti seorang gadis bodoh yang hobinya menyakiti hatimu dulu."

"Hn." Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan mengusap rambut _pink _gadis itu dengan lembut. "Jangan membuatku kecewa seperti gadis itu."

Sakura mengangguk lalu melepas pelukannya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku belum meminta izin ke orang tuaku untuk menjengukmu."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

Sakura kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Sebelum ia menyentuh kenop pintu, Sasuke memanggil namanya dan ia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang masih ada di atas ranjang itu.

"Setelah putus dariku, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali kepada mantanku dan mengejarnya." Sakura membuka kenop pintu, keluar dan mengucapkan _sampai jumpa _sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu itu kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran Sains tampak tak menarik bagi Sakura yang pada saat itu hanya bisa menatap Sasuke. Gadis ini kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba untuk mengirimi Sasuke pesan.

_To: Sasuke_

_Hei, pulang sekolah nanti ayo kita nonton. Ada film horror kesukaanku yang baru dirilis season 2-nya._

Tak lama kemudian sebuah balasan atas pesannya sampai di ponselnya. Sakura menatap sejenak Sasuke yang ada di seberang sana, pemuda itu terlihat masih fokus dengan pelajarannya.

_From: Sasuke_

_Kenapa tidak ajak Gaara? Kaubilang mau mengejar dia._

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Belum sempat ia mengetik balasan untuk Sasuke, bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia segera menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku. Anak-anak berhamburan ke luar kelas. Namun Sasuke masih betah duduk di bangkunya. Inisiatif gila muncul di otaknya. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Memangnya kapan aku bilang mau mengejar Gaara?" tanya Sakura setelah ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan sapaan sebelumnya.

"Kaubilang mau mengejar mantanmu dan kembali padanya."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Aku maunya sama kamu. Kamu kan mantan pacarku." Ucap Sakura dengan tampang polos.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya kemudian menatap Sakura dengan intens. "Dasar bodoh!" ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dengan gemas.

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh. Kau kan mantanku, dasar cowok pikun!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Setidaknya, Sasuke masih memberinya kesempatan untuknya memperbaiki hubungan mereka_

**THE END**


End file.
